34h89yh4hf7349fandomcom-20200213-history
Korra
"Well, I've got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." '''Avatar Korra Sierra Musno '''was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe, and is the immediate successor of Avatar Aang. She currently resides in Republic City, where she is learning airbending under the tutelage of Tenzin. A gifted and powerful bender, Korra has fully mastered waterbending, earthbending and firebending. History Personolaty On the surface Korra is fierce, independent, tomboyish, and pugnacious. However, beneath this tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her comrades and duty as the Avatar and an admirable compassion seen in moments when she expresses love toward things such as pro-bending, Naga, Mako, or family and friends. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge and she is extremely quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. As an "Avatar-in-training", she lacks perception toward the damage her bending is capable of, and her rash decisions often result in her accidentally insulting others. True to Korra's character, Lin once said to Tenzin, "Hard to believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl". Her personality is, in many ways, the opposite of the previous Avatar's; Aang was a peaceful, diffident, nomadic airbender, whereas Korra is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive. However, like Aang, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Abilities WATERBENDING Korra's waterbending abilities manifested at a young age, before she had even been recognized as the Avatar by the Order of the White Lotus. Subsequently trained formally in the art for over a decade by Katara, arguably the greatest waterbending master alive, Korra has obtained complete mastery in this art in addition to its various techniques and skills. FIREBENDING As with earth and water, fire too manifested at a young age, and it became the element Korra most prominently utilizes. Due to the fact that she relies on offensive maneuvers when under pressure, Korra uses fire more than any other element. Her firebending training was finished when she passed the test impressively at the age of seventeen, gaining complete mastery in this art, including various advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. EARTHBENDING Korra's earthbending abilities also manifested at an early age. It is also her second most-used element. Spending over a decade of intense training, Korra has gained complete mastery in this art. Her prowess is great enough to easily overshadow another earthbender's control of an earth target, taking control of it herself. AIRBENDING Unlike the prior three elements, airbending did not come easily to Korra. Tenzin explained that it was due to its innate nature of being the most opposite to her personality. While initially having difficulty with airbending's fighting style and battle tactics, during her first pro-bending match, she was able to employ basic airbending movements to dodge the opposing team's assault and ultimately tire them out to win the match for her team. As her training has progressed, her understanding of its moveset greatly improved, and she was able to quickly and gracefully progress through the gates and ultimately learned all of its physical maneuvers; she later applied these tactics against the Lieutenant, effectively dodging all his attacks. AVATAR STATE As the Avatar, Korra also had the capacity to act as a medium, a bridge between mortal world and the Spirit World, the plane of existence where the universe's disembodied spirits dwell. Through inducing a deep meditative state, Korra could separate from his body and travel the physical world's astral plane in astral form or, with the help of a gateway, travel completely to the Spirit World. Once in the Spirit World, she could travel freely and communicate with spirit beings. This position as intermediary also allowed her to channel other spirits while in the Avatar State. Category:Characters